


betrayal

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Dean betrayed Castiel to save Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> this story begins at the ending of season 8. naomi is still alive and cas is human.

Dean was speeding to that church tough all red lights, breaking all speed limits. But by the time he got to that church it was too late. Sammy was lying dead on the ground and Crowley was now human.

“Sammy no! Sam!” yelled Dean hugging him tight.

“Dean I’m so sorry” said Crowley. “There was nothing I could do. He cured me and then he just collapsed”

Tears were streaming down Dean’s face. “Cas bring him back! Now!” he prayed, but the angel wasn’t there.

He carried Sam’s body outside the church and placed him on the back seats. As he was closing the door he saw angels falling from the sky. But he didn’t care.

He took Sam to the bunker and cleaned his body. Then he started praying again. “This is an open prayer. Somebody please help me. Please bring Sammy back. I need him. Please I will give you anything, just bring him back”

“How about your friend Castiel” said a voice behind him. “Tell us where he is and we will give you your brother back”

“Why do you want Cas” asked Dean.

“We are here because of him. We fell because of him. Tell us where he is and we will bring back and cure your brother”

“How can I trust you” asked Dean

“Take me to your brother. I will show you can trust me” Dean took him to his brother. Naomi touched Sam and then asked Dean to touch his brother’s neck. Dean touched Sam’s neck and felt a pulse. It was weak but stabile.

“I will cure your brother completely. But first give us Castiel”

Dean was relieved to see Sammy alive but Cas was like a brother to him. He hesitated but in the end he said “ok, I will give you Cas. Just cure Sammy”

His phone rang. It was Cas: “hey Cas where are you?”

“I’m at a petrol station. But Metatron took my grace. I’m human now”

“What? You’re human? Why?”

“My grace was the last ingredient for the spell”

“Ok listen to me run as fast as you can. Naomi is looking for you. I have to tell her where you are. I’m sorry that’s the cost for Sammy’s life. He would have died if I hadn’t done that. I’m so sorry”

“You betrayed me?”

“I had no choice. Sam was dead, you weren’t there... So I made an open prayer. Naomi came, she brought Sam back....”

“I understand. I will hide. Goodbye”

Dean then told Naomi where Cas is and hoped she won’t find him. He felt guilty but he didn’t have a choice.

Few days later Sam was healed completely.

“So you betrayed Cas to bring me back?”

“I had to. You were gone, Cas wasn’t there... I just hope they didn’t catch him. I will find him and bring him here”

But he never did. Castiel died the next day. Naomi and the others found him and stabbed him with no mercy. Dean never found out what happened to him. Some other angel killed Metatron a week later and all angels returned to Heaven.

Dean never forgave himself for betraying Cas. He knew he was probably dead. But eventually he learned how to live with it.

Sam and Dean were killed by a jinni eight years later. Garth killed the jinn and burned both their bodies. But he put a gravestone on a place where he burned them. It said:

 

_Dean Winchester_

_24.1.1979 – 8.6.2023_

_Samuel Winchester_

_2.5.1983 – 8.6.2023_

_Brothers who lived and died together_


End file.
